legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Hylden scientists
|introduced = Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002) |aliases = Glyphwright, Hylden Worker, Hylden}} Hylden Scientists (A Hylden menaces a human slave in a research station)Human Slave: "It’s not possible! I beg you!"//'Hylden Scientist:' "When you were but hairless apes cowering in caves, we gave you all that you had. And now, we take it back."//'Human Slave:' "No!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.were an enemy class featured in ''Blood Omen 2''. They were first seen in Chapter 9:The Device and were again encountered in Chapter 11:The Hylden City. Hylden Scientists were the first Hylden enemies encountered in ''Blood Omen 2''. In Chapter 9:The Device, Kain was warned about the Hylden presence in the device, by the Beast Beast: "Wait…You must know…your true enemies. My captors. They are not of this world. They control the Glyph magic by which Meridian is enslaved. They pull the strings of the Sarafan while in the disguise of the Glyph Wrights. They are called…the Hylden….And their leader is, of course –"//'Kain:' "– The Sarafan Lord." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. As Kain descended into the Device, he was able to witness a Glyphwright transform into the Hylden Scientist form "Back in Meridian, you meet up with the creature trapped by the Sarafan. He tells Kain that his captors are not of this world. Disguised as Glyph Wraiths, they are actually aliens called the Hylden.//Look for the exit tunnel and walk through the checkpoint. Select Immolate from the Dark Gift menu. In the room ahead a Glyph Wraith reveals his true form!" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 71. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 . Hylden Scientists were the 'regular' Hylden caste seen in ''Blood Omen 2'' (as opposed to the Hylden Warriors), presumably they were responsible for the the maintenance and upkeep of the Glyph magic network and other Hylden machinery in Nosgoth. To this end, they often ventured out into Meridian in a Human disguise - that of the Glyphwrights . In combat the Hylden were much more resilient than previously encountered enemies and had a much longer combo attack; as with previous enemies, they usually followed a long combo with a Yellow Power Move or Red Unblockable Attack "As with most enemies, the Hylden will attack you with upto five blows before delivering a final strike. If he glows yellow, you can block it like the previous attacks. If he glows red you'll have to dodge. Fill your Rage meter and then use your Immolate gift." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 71 onwards. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 - though Red Unblockable attacks were noticably used less often than previous enemies (presumably to encourage players to block and use Rage -dependant Combat Dark Gifts) . Notes *Hylden Scientists are generally referred to in-game simply as "Hylden" Beast: "Wait…You must know…your true enemies. My captors. They are not of this world. They control the Glyph magic by which Meridian is enslaved. They pull the strings of the Sarafan while in the disguise of the Glyph Wrights. They are called…the Hylden….And their leader is, of course –"//'Kain:' "– The Sarafan Lord." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "Back in Meridian, you meet up with the creature trapped by the Sarafan. He tells Kain that his captors are not of this world. Disguised as Glyph Wraiths, they are actually aliens called the Hylden.//Look for the exit tunnel and walk through the checkpoint. Select Immolate from the Dark Gift menu. In the room ahead a Glyph Wraith reveals his true form!" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 71. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 (Two Hylden converse beside a cell that houses a trapped greater demon.) First Hylden: "Have you permission to torment that beast?"//'Second Hylden:' "I need no permission to hate it."//'First Hylden:' "Hate, cousin? Why?"//'Second Hylden:' "I hate every living being from that place! I await the moment when all of it is destroyed."//'First Hylden:' "Ah, as do we all. And the creatures here, do you hate them as well?"//'Second Hylden:' "I hate them as well."//'First Hylden:' "And soon they will all die, and we will have our destined revenge."//'Second Hylden:' "Yes, our destined revenge." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. (the name for the race), only occasional script references refer to them as Hylden Scientists (A Hylden menaces a human slave in a research station)Human Slave: "It’s not possible! I beg you!"//'Hylden Scientist:' "When you were but hairless apes cowering in caves, we gave you all that you had. And now, we take it back."//'Human Slave:' "No!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Given their role they are assumed to be scientists and engineers. Debug information labels them "hylwor". *Artwork by Steve Ross for ''Blood Omen 2'' depicts the Hylden Scientists as one of five Hylden Castes planned for ''Blood Omen 2''; Hylden Warriors can be seen in the illustration, but the other castes are unidentifiedSteve A Ross Artist Website - Blood Omen 2 Project. *The Builder, seen in Chapter 8:The Eternal Prison, shares a Hylden Scientist character model, though the Builder's has subtle differences such as markings, skin colour and lack of glowing eyes . *Though implied to be the alter-ego of the Glyphwrights seen in earlier chapters, the two classes actually behave markedly differently; notably if approached (such as through the use of the Bonus Mode) Glyphwrights will respond like NPC's, ignoring Kain and responding to aggression with fear (even using a human voice) . *Both the Hylden Scientists and Warriors can be seen in 'suspended animation' in special pods in Chapter 9: The Device ; though the exact purpose of these is unclear . *Comments made by Hylden Scientists in the Hylden City may suggest that the Hylden have been taking Slaves from the human populace since a very early stage in their evolutionary history and may have a large influence on human history (A Hylden menaces a human slave in a research station)Human Slave: "It’s not possible! I beg you!"//'Hylden Scientist:' "When you were but hairless apes cowering in caves, we gave you all that you had. And now, we take it back."//'Human Slave:' "No!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. See Also *Hylden *Glyphwrights * Glyphwrightsat Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). Hylden Scientist2.jpg|Hylden Scientist Hylden Scientist.jpg|Hylden Scientist2 Hylden Scientist 3.jpg|Hylden Scientist 3 Hylden Scientist 4.jpg|Hylden Scientist 4 Hylden Scientist 5.jpg|Hylden Scientist 5 Hylden Scientist 6.jpg|Hylden Scientist 6 Hylden Scientist 7.jpg|Hylden Scientist 7 References Category:Enemies Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Hylden Category:Blood Omen 2 enemies